


Stay In And Eat

by devol



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Thighs, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devol/pseuds/devol
Summary: Jimin knows Yoongi is a tease, that was nothing new to him. But when they attend a formal dinner with their managers, Jimin was definitely not expecting Yoongi to decide he wanted to have a little fun. Eventually, Jimin learned, he likes it when Yoongi spends him well in jealousy and possessiveness to an extent that would make a stripper blush.this summary is ass, it's better than it sounds





	Stay In And Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the typos, enjoy :)

Jimin was nervous.

  
It wasn’t often that he had been invited to dinner with his managers and producers, even if it was because all of bangtan was invited. Jimin couldn’t help but take it personally when their manager had set up the dinner, always wanting everything to be so perfect.

  
He pouted in the mirror every few seconds as he struggled on whether or not to change his shirt. One says “professional & smart” while the other says “sexy & calm”. 

“Baby,” Yoongi’s deep voice called from the other side of the room.

  
“Hm?” Jimin asked, not even bothering to turn his head as he still battled with his choices in his head.

  
There was a long silence before two firm hands were on Jimin’s hips, a squeak of surprise escaping him with a jolt of his body. He went to turn around but Yoongi’s hands pressed harder, keeping Jimin still. Then Yoongi’s lips were on a piece of Jimin’s neck just behind his ear, a content sigh falling from both of them. Then, as soon as they came, Yoongi’s lips pulled away and he rested his chin on Jimin’s shoulder instead. 

  
“Look how pretty you are, baby.” Yoongi hummed next to Jimin’s ear, staring at him through the mirror. And boy, was Jimin pretty.

  
He was wearing a white dress shirt tucked into a pair of black trousers. His hair was styled to be naturally appealing, a messy but well kept head of hair shimmering grey. He looked mesmerizing with the little makeup he had put on, Yoongi thought, and suddenly he didn’t wanted to go to dinner, rather, he wanted to stay in and eat.

  
Jimin could feel blood rise to his cheeks at Yoongi's compliment, yes, but mostly the way that Yoongi was staring at him. He knew that look, it was the one that came about when Yoongi had predatory intentions, the one that sent the hairs on Jimin's neck to spike, the one that made his knees weak and a tent to form in his trousers.

  
After what felt like hours of Yoongi holding Jimin's knoing gaze with his hungry one, Yoongi finally released Jimin completely and walked to the other side of the room. Jimin silently whined at him. 

  
"Tease," He mumbled under his breath.

  
"What was that?" Yoongi asked, turning around before he was in the bathroom. Jimin jumped slightly and shook his head.

  
"N-Nothing," He peeped out, averting his eyes from Yoongi's cocky gaze. Yoongi only let out a gravelly chuckle before going into the bathroom to get dressed.

 

Jimin wished he had a way to subtly take a picture of Yoongi. He may be a bit shorter than the other band members and he may not exactly have Jin's broad shoulders, but he was sexy in his own way. Jimin loved the way the button-up complimented his form, the way his lanky limbs looked in the expensive clothing. But he tried to will the thoughts away, simply because it was exactly what Yoongi wanted. He had been teasing Jimin ever since they left the house, resting his hand on his knee in the car and keeping that same hand around his waist when they were walking into the restaurant. 

  
That is precisely the reason Jimin didn't want to fall for Yoongi's teasing. But goddamn... Yoongi looked good.

  
"Ah," Bangtan's manager sighed as they all sat around the table, Yoongi to Jimin's left and Jungkook to his right. Their manager sat nearly across from Yoongi, but a bit to his left. "so, how have you all been keeping up with practice for the new choreography?" He asked, flashing a nice smile.

  
"I think pretty good," Namjoon spoke for bangtan, which didn't come as a surprise, "Jimin-ah has been slaving over it as always," Namjoon nodded to Jimin, the sudden compliment in front of his manager making his cheeks rosy. Namjoon smiled at Jimin warmly, and Jimin was about to say something to their manager when a tight hand landed on his thigh with force, making him jump just a little. It took everything in him not to glance down at Yoongi's hand and make it obvious.

  
"Jimin-ssi?" Their manager questioned, leaning forward a bit. "Are you alright?"

  
"I am fine," Jimin forced a smile and straightened his posture in his seat.

  
Their manager seemed to be suspicious, but decided not to question it.

  
He redirected his attention to his menu and Jimin let out a sigh of relief followed by a glare shot at Yoongi. But Yoongi didn't see it, he was looking at his menu as well, flipping the pages with one hand as the other stayed at Jimin's thigh, which felt like it was burning at the contact.

  
Yes, Yoongi was a little pissed off. Namjoon was always throwing random praises to Jimin like that, in a way that didn't sit right with Yoongi. By all means, he wanted his baby Jimin to know how amazing he was, but the little touches and smiles that Namjoon gave him crawled under Yoongi's skin. And trust me, Yoongi didn't miss the way Namjoon's eyes kept landing on his boyfriend here and there. And Jimin--god Jimin just looked so good. Yoongi didn't want anyone making Jimin blush like that but him.

As Yoongi replayed the events in his head, he found himself getting more possessive. If they were alone right now, Yoongi knows what he would be doing to Jimin, how he would be making him squirm under him while he begged shamelessly--

  
Okay, so jealous and horny. Not a safe combination for Yoongi. 

  
But just then, a filthy idea popped into Yoongi's head. He smirked to himself at the thought, bringing his hand up from Jimin's mid thigh to his upper thigh, getting goosebumps at the tiny gasp Jimin made through his nose. Enjoying himself, Yoongi continued to move his hand until it was resting just next to Jimin's half-hard dick. Jimin's tiny hands clamped down on the menu, knuckles turning white and his eyes trained on the laminated paper in front of him, even though he couldn't actually focus on it.

 

It was nearly seven and Bangtan's manager showed no intention on leaving at a reasonable time. Both Jimin and Yoongi were growing impatient. As Jeongguk and Taehyung are having polite conversation with the manager, Yoongi decides to go for his main focus. He finally lets his fingers graze Jimin's painfully hard, clothed dick. A strangled moan almost immediately falls from those saccharine lips of his and Yoongi feels it shoot straight to his own crotch. 

  
"Jimin, what's wrong? You look ill." Hobi asks, brows furrowed in genuine concern. Jimin looked up at Hobi with the intention of making some kind of excuse, but Yoongi cut him off.

  
"Jimin said he wasn't feeling very well. Maybe I should help him get home safely," Yoongi says, calm and collected as if Jimin's dick wasn't throbbing under his fingertips at this very moment. Hobi and the others share a few glaces before the manager finally speaks up.

  
"I think that would be best, I don't want Jimin getting sick." Jimin gulps and tries to avoid eye contact. Yoongi is already standing up and gathering his things. 

  
"Jimin," Namjoon's familiar voice calls as Jimin is standing up. "are you sure you're alright?"

  
Jimin smiles faintly and nods, desperately wanting to get his erection taken care of and internally panicking that someone will find out about his and Yoongi's situation at any moment. But at the same time, he was a little scared of what Yoongi might do. It's a good kind of scared, though, the kind that makes Jimin's mouth water and his head begin to spin with lewd ideas of what Yoongi will do to him as soon as they’re alone.

  
With no more than a goodbye and a 'thank you' from Yoongi for dinner, he's dragging Jimin to the car, taking large steps and making Jimin trip a few times under the strong hold that Yoongi has on his wrist. They finally get to his car and Yoongi sure does open the door for Jimin like a gentlemen before all but throwing him inside afterwards. Looking back, Yoongi doesn't know what got him all worked up, but Jimin seems to be in the same head space.

  
The drive back to Yoongi's place is long and thick with tension, so much so that Jimin feels like he might suffocate under that fiery gaze that Yoongi briefly shoots his way every now and again.

  
Yoongi is impatient.

  
Even more than when they were at the restaraunt. Jimin looks so fucking beautiful to Yoongi, his pretty complexion dusted with pink and his lips poking out and perfectly highlighted by his makeup. He looks so perfect, and the wicked part of Yoongi just wants to wreck him, break that pretty frame down to it's real core and have Jimin all to himself.

  
With a grunt, Yoongi shifts in his seat, his erection becoming a little uncomfortable in his trousers. When he does this, Jimins eyes follow him, accidentally--or not to accidentally--landing on Yoongi's crotch where he could now see the outline of his hard on through the material of his pants. His breath caught in his throat, and yes, Yoongi heard him.

  
Yoongi gave him a small side eye as he was driving, his smirk stretching across his face and that's when jimin knew; Yoongi had it on his mind and he wasn't letting it go.

  
Jimin audibly gulped, but it wasn't hard to hear because the car was so silent that if Jimin so much as breathed, Yoongi would hear every piece of it. I guess the silence really is deafening, isn't it?

  
Jimin would never admit he did anything more than walk inside the house to beat Yoongi and be less prone to getting pounced, especially because it did no good at all. Now Yoongi was caging him against the door before it had even closed, lips roughly pressed against his own. Jimin let out exasperated little breaths, Yoongi's body heat and heavy kisses already making him dizzy with anticipation.

  
Yoongi's hands took no time to find themselves on Jimin's beautiful hips. Yoongi loved his hips, always thought they were so goddamn perfect, just like Jimin.

  
Jimin's hands were already clutching at Yoongi's inner shoulder and Yoongi's leg slipped between his own. When his thigh brushed Jimin's crotch, he accidentally let out a moan far too loud than what he had intended. 

  
The problem was, Jimin always had a thing for thighs. Which may be ironic, since his own thighs were damn near godly. But with their tight schedules, you can imagine that Yoongi and Jimin don't get to have sex any time they feel like it. So on nights that Yoongi was away, his boyfriend was picturing riding those perfect little thighs--just the perfect size to grip with his own legs, Jimin thought--and getting off on that image. He always wanted to do it, but Jimin was never one to be open about things that he liked like Yoongi sometimes was. He was shy, to put it shortly.

  
Yoongi slowed his movements at the sound Jimin made, his interest spiking. He pulled away, drawing a whine from Jimin, mostly because the lack of contact but also the fact that he would have to face Yoongi.

  
"You like that?" Yoongi asked, voice a little deeper than normal and sending a quick shiver down Jimin's spine. His face flushed immediately and he desperately tried to hide his face in Yoongi's chest but Yoongi only grabbed him under the jaw and pulled him up to face him. "Baby, is there something you want to tell me?"

  
Ironically, Yoongi was nothing but fully aware of Jimin's secret little kink. Sure, he hadn't caught him in the act of pleasuring himself to the image of him panting and sweating on top of Yoongi's thigh, but he caught him staring, caught the way Jimin looked away and blushed when he flexed his thigh under the stare. Yoongi wanted Jimin to ask him on his own, to just tell him what he wanted, so he waited. 

  
Jimin chewed on his lip nervously as he contemplated how to say the words that he wanted to say. God, he wanted this for so long, now Yoongi was actually asking him to admit it.

  
Jimin closed his eyes for a few seconds, let out a small sigh through his nose, and opened them back up with a lick of his lips. "I...want to..." he paused, face slowly scrunching up at the embarrassment, then continued, "I wanna ride y-your... your thighs." He pushed out at the end, eyes squeezing shut and face burning hot. Yoongi smiled, unseen through Jimin's sealed eyelids. 

  
Yoongi, still smiling, bent down and hooked his arms around Jimins hips and legs, hoisting him up and wrapping Jimin's legs around his waist. Jimin made a high pitched gasp that sounded so fucking cute to Yoongi, despite the circumstances. Yoongi carried him into the bedroom, not being able to keep himself from licking and sucking at the skin of his exposed neck.

  
When he reached his bed, he turned around and sat down on it, Jimin now straddling his legs. Yoongi kissed Jimin deeply, tongue diving into the lower crevice of Jimin's sweet mouth. He smiled into Jimins lips when his hands slipped under Yoongi's shirt and began caressing the skin of his chest and stomach. Jimin's tiny hands made their way farther and farther down, thinking Yoongi wasn't noticing. But oh, was Yoongi noticing. Every time he was with Jimin, it felt like every touch and sound, was burned into his memory. Everything was so amplified, sometimes making Yoongi dizzy. He swore Park Jimin would be the death of him.

  
Jimin never could get enough of just feeling Yoongi's skin under his fingers. But as what felt like hours passed, Jimin was too needy with the thought of finally getting to ride his boyfriend's thigh floating in the front of his mind that he began to grind down on Yoongi's lap, trying horribly hard to get friction.

  
The brush against Yoongi's dick made him jump slightly, the area not being touched all night. He smiled a dark smile as he broke away from Jimin's pretty lips. Jimin leaned forward, still searching for the kiss.

  
Yoongi laughed very lightly, pressing two fingers to Jimin's lips. At this, Jimin's eyes shot open and he looked down at Yoongi.

  
"Don't get ahead of yourself baby," He cooed. Jimin let out a small but long whine, eyes closing and brows furrowing in the need to just get off. Yoongi hummed at his silent pleas, "Come on, angel, ride my thigh. Show me how good you can be for me huh?"

  
Jimin hated how fast he scrambled, guided by Yoongi's hands on his hips as he practically tackled Yoongi's thigh. But he was so hard it was starting to hurt, spurred on by the image of doing this very thing. 

  
As soon as he was slotted perfectly on top of Yoongi's thigh, he gave the smallest movement of his hips and--

  
"O-Oh," He whimpered out suddenly, overwhelmed by how good it felt. He wanted these stupid trousers off, he wanted to be against Yoongi's bare thigh. Because god, if it felt this good through the material of their pants, imagine how amazing it would feel, skin on skin, he thought.

  
"You okay baby?" Yoongi asked, but it was clear he was more smug than concerned. His hands still rested at his hips and eyes still locked onto Jimin's pretty face, most of his makeup wiped and wrecked by Yoongi. Wasn't that a sight for him.

  
"Mhm," Jimin hummed, stilling and taking in a ragged breath before continuing. The movement of his hips was small and short, which made him amazed at just how good it felt. He was so glad they were on the bed like this or his knees would have given out.

  
Jimin pressed one hand to Yoongi's chest as the other rested lazily over his shoulder. Meanwhile, Yoongi leaned back, supporting his weight behind him with both his arms against the matress. And there they were, Yoongi just laying back and watching Jimin find pleasure so beautifully and dirtily at the same time, on his very thigh. Jimin whining and rutting against Yoongi's thigh like a fucking teenager, his right hand clutching the material of Yoongi's shirt.

Jimin threw his head back and continued his movements, jaw going slack and the most pornographic sound falling on Yoongi's ears. Yoongi's hands tangled in the sheets at this, suddenly finding it very hard to control himself. Jimin looked amazing.

"You look beautiful baby, riding my thigh like this. You gonna come, angel?" He asked, teeth catching his bottom lip as he continued to watch the delicious show that Jimin was putting on for him.

Jimin nodded in response, "I-I am, Yoon--oh fuck, I'm gonna come--" He whimpered, his hips becoming rougher in their jerks, his head lolling forward as unrestricted sounds fell from those plump lips.

"Come for me baby, come on my thigh like a good boy," Yoongi cooed, leaning forward to mouth at Jimins neck. He didn't even finish his sentence before Jimins hip stuttered and he came inside his pants intensely, a sound like nothing else Yoongi had ever heard poured out of his mouth, his hands clutching Yoongi so hard that Yoongi was sure he left marks through his shirt. Yoongi even moaned just at the sight, unheard by Jimin over his own fucked out sounds.

Jimin continued to slowly grind down on Yoongi's thigh to feel the effects of his orgasm, head barely clearing enough to lean over Yoongi and give him a sloppy kiss.

Yoongi, on the other hand, was so hard he thought he might be seeing stars. The view of Jimin creating that wet patch above him as he made that beautiful music had his head spinning.

When Jimin's panting regulated against Yoongi's lips, he figured he had a long-enough break and Yoongi's patience was gone at this point. Yoongi flipped Jimin on his back, then scooted him furter onto the bed. Jimin squealed weakly, not even getting to speak before Yoongi's lips were on his again, hard and demanding. He had no choice but to kiss back with as much want, Yoongi's erection pressing into his hip and slowly making him hard again.

"Y-Yoongi," He managed between the movements of Yoongi's lips, "I can't, n-not again,"

At this, Yoongi pulled away, looking down at his boyfriend. Yoongi chewed on his lower lip as his hand trailed up Jimin's inner thigh, cupping his semi-hard dick, "Awh, but you're already getting hard again baby."

Jimin whined as Yoongi just barely groped him, the dark look in his eyes making Jimin need him once again. "Yoongi, 's too much,"

Yoongi tutted, leaning back and supporting himself on his knees that pressed into the matress on either sides of Jimin's hips. "Minnie, I thought you wanted to be a good boy for me, didn't you? I know you can take it, my sweet angel." He said in a sugary voice, yet laced with lust and intimidation. But Jimin loved it, keened under the praise and he can take it, he thought, he's gonna be good for Yoongi, he will.

"Okay," he said softly, looking up at Yoongi.

"Thats my Jiminie," Yoongi smiled, leaning back over to press a quick kiss to Jimins lips. He then backed off the bed to take his clothes off. Jimin began doing the same, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it.

By the time Jimin had pulled off his pants, Yoongi was fully undressed, pulling away Jimin's hands and taking his clothes off for him.

He slowly peeled the trousers off Jimin's legs. Goosebumps rose on Jimin's skin as Yoongi touched him so gingerly with mere brushes of his fingertips against Jimin's thigh. Yoongi let out a rough chuckle, dark and desiring, automatically making Jimin's face flush with crimson.

Yoongi's godlike hands slid slowly against Jimin's thick thighs, palms flat as they got farther and farther up. Jimin let a huge huff of air out after he realized he was holding his breath. Yoongi leaned over Jimin, kissing the skin just under Jimins ear, carefully grazing his teeth against the lobe of his ear and smiling to himself when Jimin made a high-pitched whimper.

Yoongi let his fingers dance down Jimin's exposed chest, stomach, then dip into the hem of his boxers. He ran his finger along it, barely even under the fabric. As he expected, Yoongi hears a struggling moan from Jimin right in his ear, such a sweet sound and so close that Yoongi swore he felt tingles run up and down his body.

"Yoongi, please, j--"

Before Jimin could finish, Yoongi's hand dove under his boxers and gave him the lightest squeeze, Jimin cutting himself off with a broken moan.

"Patience, Minnie. Don't want me to leave you like this, do you?" Yoongi asked with feigned cuteness, yet tone so low that Jimin's toes curled before he could even process what he had said. But he did, and he shook his head violently.

"No, please, I'll be good," Jimin blabbers, barely registering Yoongi sliding his boxers down his legs and throwing them across the room to join all other articles of clothing.

"Mmm," Yoongi hummed, licking a stripe up Jimin's neck, the filthy moan that escaped him burning into Yoongi's mind. "Good."

With that, and without warning, Yoongi's fingers were slipping past Jimin's sinful lips and diving against his tongue. But it took Jimin no time to close his lips around the digits, tongue darting between and around, sucking tightly.

And this, this was something else. The way Jimin's warm mouth felt against his fingers, the amount of delicious saliva that coated Yoongi's fingers so easily, some of it spilling down Jimin's chin as he absentmindedly devoured Yoongi's veiny fingers; it had Yoongi weak. He couldn't help the growl that escaped him, rough and aggressive with the sudden need to feel his Jimin around him, to hear him calling his name again and again.

Yoongi finally pulled his fingers out of Jimin's mouth, his knees almost buckling at the way a string of saliva draped between Jimin kiss-bitten lips and Yoongi's fingers. He was tempted to take his fingers and take Jimin's saliva into his own mouth, but the need to fuck Jimin senseless was stronger than that urge.

So he shuffled down between Jimin's legs with his shoulders parallel with his nipples, his tongue doing tricks in his mouth when Jimin instinctively opened his legs wider for the older. Yoongi pressed his index finger to Jimin's entrance, watching his face still in anticipation. Then he was pushing past the ring of muscle, a sharp intake of breath catching in his throat at the sheer tightness that was Park Jimin.

He kissed Jimin's collarbone, wishing it could be his lips, but he couldn't reach them from this angle. But he made up for it with the purplish marks he added to his collection; faded marks, recent marks, these new marks. They might not have had sex in a while, but the simple quickies they had time for always left Jimin a marked canvas. Yoongi couldn't help it. Not only was Jimin's skin godly smooth and pretty, and tasted so sweet, but he loved claiming him. It wasn't like he didn't trust Jimin. He wanted anyone who ever possibly saw these personal areas to know who he belonged to, who made him feel as good as he feels right now.

Before he knew it, Yoongi was greedily scissoring three fingers into Jimin, holding him down with his free hand as he watched Jimin wiggle and squirm, whines becoming filthier and filthier.

When Yoongi heard a soft noise across the room, his eyes caught onto Jimin's dress shirt that apparently fell off the desk chair it had landed on earlier. He stared at it for a moment, remembering how good he looked in it, how pretty he was with the subtle light in the restaraunt glowing on his skin. But then he made the connection to Namjoon, the fond look in his eyes as he kept complimenting Jimin, how Jimin flushed with pink and gave him that smile of his.

"Yoongi--fuck, I'm--"

Yoongi cut him off, "What was that?"

Jimin looked at Yoongi in confusion, gripping his shoulders when his middle finger purposefully grazed his prostate. From there, Jimin seemed to fall back into the stream of pleasure. But Yoongi wasn't having that.

Yoongi stopped altogether, eyes dark as they pierced into Jimin's from above. "I said, what was that?"

Jimin was squirming more than ever now, desperately wanting to get off a second time, whined in frustration. "What? What is your deal Yoongi? Just--"

Smack.

Jimin gasped deliciously as Yoongi's hand made contact with his thigh, jiggling due to the thickness of it. "Yoongi what?" Yoongi asked lowly.

Realization flashed in Jimin's eyes before he replied softly, wincing because Yoongi took this time to pull his fingers out of him. "Yoongi...hyung."

Jimin let the honorific roll off his tongue with such a sweetness to it that Yoongi felt it in his bones, and there was nothing to stop the way his hips thrust forward into Jimin, where he was already lined up. Jimin's hands flew to Yoongi's arms again, clutching them with a wail of pleasure.

"Again," He growled, wanting nothing more than to have that effect on Jimin. Jimin hates calling him Hyung, always did, and Yoongi wants him to need, to want him enough and say it.

Jimin let a sigh out between moans, but he kept quiet. 

Yoongi didn't like that.

"Say it, Jimin." He punctuated the end of his Jimin's name with a harsh thrust, another choked moan slipping from his lips.

"Hyung!" He breathed.

Yoongi smirked to himself before fucking Jimin like their world was ending and it was the last thing he'd ever do. His right hand dug into Jimin's beautiful hip while his left held his weight.

"Yes! Y-Yoongi--fuck!" Jimin wailed, surely leaving permanent marks where his fingers left crescents in Yoongi's arms.

The rollercoaster of pressure against Jimin's prostate had him already far too close to release, that and the fact that he had already came once.

But Yoongi was no better, Jimin looked so damn good and Yoongi had been so touch-deprived while focusing on Jimin. He could already feel his insides tightening, the groans and moans coming out of him getting more desperate with every thrust.

Yoongi leaned down to Jimin, bodies almost flush together as he re-positioned himself with his hand wrapping around Jimin's leg instead of his hip, now resting on his forearm. He smashed his lips on Jimin, swallowing the unrestricted sounds that poured out of him at such a fast rate. 

"Namjoon fuck you like this?" Yoongi groans against Jimin's lips. "Huh?"

Words that seem a little similar to Yoongi's name is what comes from Jimin, who is making unintelligible noises.

"Answer me, Jimin," Yoongi says with a newfound darkness, fingers digging into Jimin's leg.

"N-No," The response is almost immediate. "only you, on--fuck--" He cuts himself off with a loud moan, "only you Yoongi," Jimin blabbers.

"Thats fucking right."

"P-Please can I, c-can I come?" Jimin barely manages to form the words as his whole body rocks with the force of Yoongi's hips.

Yoongi's face slots in the crook of Jimin's neck, knowing that he's close too. "Come for me, go on, let me see you," Yoongi coaxes.

And there it was. Yoongi's words were like a switch. He immediately let out an erotic noise and his muscled tightened, white ribbons darting out and landing on both Jimin and Yoongi's stomachs. His hands clawed down Yoongi's back as his own arched up so far that his chest touched Yoongi's.

Jimin clenching around Yoongi was more than enough to send him over the edge as well, barreling into pure bliss as a cracked moan was breathed into Jimin's neck. Both him and Jimin panted and stilled for a moment to catch their breath. Yoongi somehow found his strength to lift himself up and press a long, lazy kiss to Jimin's lips. 

He eventually got up, cooing at his baby whenever he pulled out and Jimin winced a bit. He quickly wet a rag and cleaned both of them off, smiling when he found Jimin already nearly asleep once he threw the rag into the hamper. 

Yoongi didn't bother dressing, and Jimin hadn't either, so he climbed into bed and wrapped himself around Jimin, encasing him in Yoongi's arms. With a soft kiss to his boyfriend's shoulder and a whispered "I love you," He passed out, a content smile on his lips.

   



End file.
